Maddian Oneshots
by AmbsJackson15
Summary: Random Maddian (Maddy/Rhydian) oneshots I've made up :) I don't own Wolfblood. Please R&R :)
1. Sketches

**Disclaimer: Wolfblood belongs to the BBC and Debbie Moon, along with the characters Maddy and Rhydian soo... Please RR :)**

Maddy sighed restlessly in boredom, as Rhydian continued to trace as if she wasn't even there. She dangled upside down on Rhydian's bed and waved her feet in the air, like a small child.

"Rhydiaaan." She whined, still waving her feet.

"Mmh?" He responded, clearly taking no notice.

"I'm boreed!" She peaked up and frowned, noticing Rhydian wasn't paying attention.

"Rhydian!" He lifted his head up from his work with a small jump.

"What?!"

"You're not even listening..." She replied, sounding a little hurt. Rhydian realized this straight away.

"Sorry..." He sighed softly.

"I'm just tryna get my art work finished..."

"Oh?" She sat up quickly and tried too take a peek of his awaiting masterpiece, but he quickly moved away.

"Not yet, its not finished!" He teased, grinning, showing his teeth. Maddy groaned.

"Hurry up, I'm bored!" But Rhydian was already back to carefully colouring in his sketch. Maddy sighed. Cautiously she moved closer to him, making no noise. The only noise was the pencil led slowly moving along the paper... Suddenly she grabbed the sketch from Rhydian's grasp.

"Gotcha!" She giggled proudly, moving to the other end of the bed, away from Rhydian.

"Maddy!" He cried hopelessly. And he really couldn't be bothered with the attempt to get it back.

"That's my drawing..." He moaned. Maddy giggled even more, waving the thin sheet in the air and trying to provoke him.

"Well. You're gonna have to come and get it." She mocked in a sing-song sort of tone. Grinning playfully at the same time.

"If you don't give me it, I'll be forced to kiss you until I get it back..." He tried, this time smiling.

"Try it." She challenged, still baring her shiny white teeth. Her smile caught Rhydian in the best of ways. He sat up slowly, took his hands round her waist and pulled her closer too him. He moved closer to her as she tried to hide the drawing behind her back, teasing him again with it. Her hair hid most of her face, so Rhydian brushed some of it out the way. He ran his fingers along her smooth and silky, golden brown hair. The feel of his fingers in her hair made her grin softly and tilt her head to where his hand was. She smiled even more as he brushed it behind her shoulders and placed his warm hands on her blushing cheeks. He sat up even more and wrapped one of his hands round her neck, Maddy leaned forward.

"That's not gonna work, you know?" She whispered childishly, which amused Rhydian. He smirked and that brought more blue to his eyes. He continued to move closer to her, then closed the small gap between them, by gently pressing his lips on her's. She froze unsure what to do, but she finally adjusted. Maddy smiled against his lips and kissed him back. She broke the kiss and moved away, which confused Rhydian and caused a small frown. She beamed once more, then suddenly and playfully tackled him on his back and giggled. Rhydian's smile stretched from ear to ear. Maddy sat on his lap and moved her small fingers along his neck and collarbone.

"If you're trying too tickle me, its not gonna work. You know" He scornfully smirked teased. And he was right. It didn't work. He wasn't ticklish... Maddy moved away awkwardly.

"Well... You're still not getting it back." She smiled, full of attitude.

"Mhh." He scoffed and grinned, and sat up with Maddy still in his lap. He moved his head closer to her again and tangled his fingers in her loose hair once again. Rhydian placed small kisses along her jaw and neck, and hugged her whilst doing it. The movement of his lips on her neck triggered Maddy to close her hazel eyed and softly moan into his shoulder. He broke away and stared at her with big blue puppy eyes. Maddy couldn't resist smiling.

"Finee!" She chuckled in defeat.

"You can have your precious sketch back..." Maddy handed it to him, sighed and tried to move away in surrender and disappointment. But Rhydian kept a firm hold of her.

"Noo..." He whispered. His lips millimeters from her fore head. She looked up at him dazzled in confusment. He grinned yet again.

"Look at it..." He whispered softly in her left ear, and kissed her cheek tenderly after. She smiled amused with puzzlement. What was this boy up too?

"She glanced down at the solid trace. A gasp escaped her mouth... On the paper lay a perfect, fixed trace of Maddy. Her beautiful features exposing from the image. A small gleam of light flickered in her eyes.

"Its beautiful, Rhydian... Thank you." Rhydian smiled at her response. She tilted her head upwards and pecked him lightly on the lips, in a thankful way.

"No problem." He returned the kiss, this time more deeply and Maddy muffled her hands in his blonde hair. She broke the kiss and spoke again.

"I love it..." Rhydian beamed.

"So, what do you think it'll get?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh, at least an A*." She replied confidently and Rhydian chuckled. She gazed up at him for just a moment, his broad features reflecting and that smug smile he had on. Rhydian loved being with this girl, she was the one that made him feel loved, everyday. And Maddy loved being with this boy, he was the one that made her feel special, any day... And right there together. There's no place they'd rather be...

**Hope you liked it :)**


	2. Super Moon

**Here is chapter 2, sorry I know it's a bit rubbish. Plus could this site be anymore complicated...? :/ Anyway, hope you like it. Please R&R :)**

Maddy yawned as she heaved herself out of bed at bang on 8:00am, the fourth time round! But this time she didn't mind it as much, because it was a full moon. But damn it! Maddy thought, why do beds always feel comfier in the mornings?! She noticed Rhydian wasn't lying in the bed next to her, just a press in the sheets where he had been lying. Maddy tutted in response and gave one last stretching yawn. She put on her gray lace jumper, black leggings and tied her hair in a messy bun, then strolled into the main kitchen area. Rhydian was sat on the sofa typing away at his netbook unnoticeably. After pouring a glass of water, Maddy crept up behind him and draped one of her hands round his shoulders (sort of like a behind hug) as the other hand cept a hold of her glass of water. He turned round to look at her with a smile then turned back round to focus on his netbook. Maddy peered closly to what he was searching, her hand still wrapped around him.

"Why you looking up 'super moon'?" She asked, blankly. Rhydian sighed.

"I'm just looking to see what might happen to us during it, ya know. If it's the same as an eclipse or whatever."

"Riiight.. And you thought Google would have a special article on Wolfblood?" Maddy grinned, raising her eyebrows in awe. Rhydian hesitated then shut the small laptop shut. Maddy joined him on the sofa while taking a sip of her water.

"I know but... I just wanted to know if it would be as special as it was three years ago when we had the eclipse..." Said Rhydian, disappointed. Maddy sighed.

"Rhydian, it will special. Just like every full moon is with you. Besides, we can just ask me mam and dad when we drive up there tonight."

"True." He admitted and licked his bottom lip.

"...Ohh no!" Maddy groaned and leaned her head back against the sofa.

"What?" Rhydian faced Maddy with worry gleaming in his eyes. She huffed.

"I forgot. Tonight I won't be able to write the rest of my photography assignment (I don't even know if you do photography assignments, like...) and its due in on Monday!" She moaped, helplessly. Rhydian tutted and rested his arm around her.

"Mads, you should worry about it so much! You've been at it for ages. Look, the full moon's only one night. I mean.. Maybe you deserve a break?" Maddy scoffed.

"No way! This course means everything to us. If I don't get that A.. I probably won't even be able to carry on the course..." Rhydian looked down and chuckled a little.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it just for one night, cause you can't control the wolf on a full moon." He teased. Maddy just shook her head at him.

"Anyway at least you haven't got a load of artwork to be getting on with.." Rhydian stated as Maddy stroked the back of his hair, letting her fingers run through it smoothly.

"Suppose... But hey photography is hard too!" Rhydian laughed.

"Taking photos?" He questioned with a big grin and his eyebrows raised.

"There's a lot more to it then that!" Maddy tried. Rhydian just laughed again. Maddy glanced at at the time on the TV.

"Crap look at the time. I've got to get going in a minute, I've got a lecture. Ugh! She's boring! I hate physics!" Maddy whined. Rhydian watched as Maddy slipped her shoes on, let her hair loose from the bun and wrapped the bobble round her wrist. He and pulled a jokingly sad puppy dog face. Maddy gazed at him as she tied her shoe laces.

"Stop looking at me like that." She ordered her heartthrob boyfriend. Rhydian chuckled in defeat, but glanced at her deely once more as she continued to tie her left foot's shoe laces. Maddy left the sofa and grabbed her black bag and mobile, then turned to look at him again.

"What are you staring at?" A small grin forming on her lips and the confusment stained in her hazel eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He responded in true honesty, not taking his eyes off her. Maddy grinned, walked back to the sofa and leaned in close to Rhydian. She gently pinched his cheeks and shook them side to side.

"And you're very handsome!" She let go of his cheeks and giggled. Then grabbed hold of her notebooks to put them in her bag.

"But I gotta goo!" She sadly announced, making the same puppy dog face he made before.

"You did say you had one more minute...?" He grinned wildly and made his best convincing face ever.

"Ugh FINE!" Maddy gave up, giggled then jumped back on the sofa. Rhydian leaned forward and pressed his soft lips on her's. Maddy snaked her hands round his neck and deepened the kiss, it was muffled by them both giggling into it. They broke apart for a moment and Rhydian took a hold of her hands in his own and gently kissed them. Maddy wrapped her hands round his back and hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

"I see you at lunch time." Maddy left the sofa again and pecked Rhydian on the cheek. And walked towards the dorm room door.

"Aww, you haven even got time for -

"NO!" Maddy replied before he even got a chance to finish his sentence. But she knew full well what he was going to say... A huge smile grew on her face and Rhydian laughed.

"I'll see you later, love you!" She called.

"Byyee, love you..." Rhydian said effortlessly to a closed door. She'd already gone. He let out a sigh, grabbed the TV remote and turned over the channel. Come on, there's got to be something good on, he thought.


	3. Caring

**Here's chapter three, thank you for the lovely reviews because they mean a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying these oneshots :) if there's anyway I could improve my writing, please let me know! Hope you like this chapter, I know it's quite short :/ btw have you guys seen the full length trailer for series 3 that's on for like 2 minutes? There's something that really shocked me at the end :o if you haven't seen it, go on my Twitter Ambs_Jackson and you'll see it on there. My YouTube is also Dzintarz Jackson. Anyway, on with the chapter! Plus I don't really know what series you could class this from cause Rhydian does always kinda have his moments, so I guess you could choose! **

"Calm down!" Maddy tried as Rhydian huffed and clenched his fists as they left the school building onto the empty playground. He gritted his teeth and his eyes glowed yellow in anger and frustration. Turning round to face Maddy he hissed his teeth, growling like gravel.

"I just don't see why he always gets away with everything!? I had the right mind to wipe that little smirk of his face! -"

"Rhydian! I know Jimi's an arse. But you've got to ignore him... What's he got better than us? Nothing. So don't let it get to you." Maddy explained with effort, trying her best to reason with him. Because half the time, trying to calm Rhydian down was like talking to a brick wall.

"Doesn't mean he had the right to slag off my mum! Accuse me of stuff and get me into trouble!" Rhydian yelled, pacing side to side. With black veins vaguely drifting their way up his neck.

"You need to calm down!" Maddy yelled back, warningly. Rhydian breathed heavily.

"Just keep breathing, OK?" He leaned back against a red post and inhailed slowly. He breathed rapidly as Maddy placed her hands on his heated cheeks.

"I'm finnee!" He whined, though clearly still in need of oxygen as his eyes turned back pale blue.

"Rhydian, you're not fine! You're as far from fine as you are from Canada!" Rhydian grinned and chuckled.

"We should run there now!" He announced. Because as usual, Rhydian loves a long, refreshing run to clear his head after stuff like this.

"No!" Maddy clasped her hands on his face again.

"Br-ea-th-e." She pronounced slowly. Rhydian did as she ordered but then shook his head and pushed Maddy's hands off in discomfort.

""Ugh get off me!" He replied in hopeless frustration. Then breathed heavily again.

"No...!" Maddy stated, frowning at him as if to say 'you stupid bloody idiot'. Rhydian tutted in anger.

"Ugh, why are you so - !?" He cut himself off quite sharply... Realizing he was being too unreasonable. Maddy just stared at him, then glanced away to the other side of the playground with blank eyes. He sighed with glassy eyes then glared at the broken concrete.

"...Why are you so caring...?" Rhydian softly and quietly murmured in shame. Maddy looked back at him and shook her head, this time as if to say 'wow... You really are a big bloody idiot'. He scratched the back of his neck, slowly.

"I'm sorry.." Rhydian apologized. He curled his lips in and prayed the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Maddy just sighed restlessly.

"It's fine." But Rhydian rolled his eyes and brought his hands from behind his back. He gently took her hands into his own and Maddy looked down at them. Rhydian leaned down at a slow pace, until his nose was millimeters away from her's and she could feel his breath. Tickling. He gracelly moved forward and kissed her soft lips, still holding her hands in his own. And suddenly, that that autumn chill in the air didn't feel so bad and nippy. The playground seemed much quieter eventhough it was already empty. All that could be heard was the ready orange and brown leaves rustling on the distant breezy trees far away on the foggy moors. Rhydian broke the kiss and rested his head against her's. And Maddy felt as though she could forgive him of every stupid thing he'd done at that moment.

"I'm sorry." Rhydian stated. He let her hands loose and lost grip of them. Maddy tried to speak but he moved away slightly, then turned round and re-entered the school building. Leaving Maddy. Frozen. She watched as the boy of greatest mystery shuffled away, head low and hands deep in his pockets. As deep as they could possibly get...


	4. Author's Note

**I would just like to say thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They mean so much, I'm going to update asap I just need to think of another Maddian idea :/ if anyone has any requests, feel free to suggest it! Thanks again xxx**


End file.
